lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Wings of Chaos
''Wings of Chaos is a fan Booster Pack. It is the twelfth set in the ''ARC-V Kingdoms series. It follows the Primordial Souls set, and is followed by the Shadows of Arcanum set. Features The set contains cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms: The Pendulum of Time and Space. Cover Card: Dragon Lord of Chaos - Sin Bahamut Booster Set Number: 306 This set has an purple vortex in its art. It introduces the "Dragon of Chaos" and "Seppy" archetypes. Contains more members and support for the "Crossdimension", " ", and " " archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in the'' ''and '' ''sets. This set will also contain many Dragon and Wyrm-Type monsters. Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. These are comprised of: *10 Collector's Rare *1 Holographic Rare *9 Ultra Parallel Rare (Also available as Extra Secret Rare) *13 Super Parallel Rare (Also available as Extra Secret Rare) *25 Normal Parallel Rare *43 Shatterfoil Rare Card List *(WOCS-JP001) Dragon of Chaos - Rahab ( ) *(WOCS-JP002) Noir, Master of Pendulum ( ) *(WOCS-JP003) POPOMASTORAS, Master of Tuvunu ( ) *(WOCS-JP004) Dragon of Chaos - Ouroboros ( ) *(WOCS-JP005) Dragon of Chaos - Amaru ( ) *(WOCS-JP006) Superheavy Great General Kakugo *(WOCS-JP007) Superheavy Great General Ketsui *(WOCS-JP008) Infinity Magician *(WOCS-JP009) Zero Magician *(WOCS-JP010) Raidraptor - Charge Osprey *(WOCS-JP011) Raidraptor - Snatch Osprey *(WOCS-JP012) Moonlight Black Wolf *(WOCS-JP013) Moonlight Gold Deer *(WOCS-JP014) Red Archfiend *(WOCS-JP015) Speedroid Dec-Eyed Dice *(WOCS-JP016) PSYFrame Cord Delta *(WOCS-JP017) Red Hecate *(WOCS-JP018) Yellow Hecate *(WOCS-JP019) Violet Hecate *(WOCS-JP020) Oathbreaker Elma, the Fairy with the Swift Sword *(WOCS-JP021) Oathbreaker Kay'est, the Defender of Mermaids *(WOCS-JP022) Oathbreaker Baou, the Archfiend of Deadly Scythes *(WOCS-JP023) Oathbreaker Ceal, the Forger of Scorching Arrows *(WOCS-JP024) Oathbreaker Tryce, the Double-Sword Knight *(WOCS-JP025) Oathbreaker Grarl, the Jurassic Predator *(WOCS-JP026) Primordial Shenlong *(WOCS-JP027) Primordial Saw Shark *(WOCS-JP028) Primordial Aeolosaurus *(WOCS-JP029) Sumerian - Utu *(WOCS-JP030) Nebula - Bear Claw 6334 *(WOCS-JP031) Neon Knight *(WOCS-JP032) Armored Basic Insect with Laser Cannon *(WOCS-JP033) Dark Zorla *(WOCS-JP034) Volcanic Cartridge *(WOCS-JP035) Golden Pegasus *(WOCS-JP036) Twin-Headed Proud Yellow Eagle *(WOCS-JP037) D.D. Ambusher *(WOCS-JP038) D.D. Ogre *(WOCS-JP039) Steadfast Dragon of Clarity *(WOCS-JP041) Moonlight Cow Jumper *(WOCS-JP042) Gorgon *(WOCS-JP043) Moonlight Papillon Seductress *(WOCS-JP044) Noir, Pendulum Sage ( / ) *(WOCS-JP045) Odd-Eyes Inferno Dragon *(WOCS-JP046) Odd-Eyes Aether Dragon *(WOCS-JP047) Maria Palami *(WOCS-JP048) Widow of Five Orphans *(WOCS-JP049) D.D. Ambush Mermaid *(WOCS-JP050) Dragon of Chaos - Bahamut ( / ) *(WOCS-JP051) Dragon Lord of Chaos - Sin Bahamut ( / / ) *(WOCS-JP052) Chaos Dragon King - Pendragon (?) *(WOCS-JP053) Raidraptor - Blast Osprey *(WOCS-JP054) D.D. Juggernaut Juggler *(WOCS-JP055) Number C66: Master Key Sacred Scarab Beetle - Khepri *(WOCS-JP056) Killer Pendulum *(WOCS-JP057) Chaos Reborn ( ) *(WOCS-JP058) Primordial Desolate Land *(WOCS-JP059) Primordial Tidal Sea *(WOCS-JP060) Primordial Deltastream *(WOCS-JP061) Dr. Disaster *(WOCS-JP062) Konami Code *(WOCS-JP063) Oppe *(WOCS-JP064) Wicked Chain *(WOCS-JP065) Blue-Eyes White Dragon's 3-Body Connection *(WOCS-JP066) Night Soldier *(WOCS-JP067) AXNE *(WOCS-JP068) Fake Ghost Tactics *(WOCS-JP069) Blaze of White Death *(WOCS-JP070) Jade-Eyes Crystal Dragon *(WOCS-JP071) Violet Construct *(WOCS-JP072) Morpheus Resolve *(WOCS-JP073) Crystal-Eyes Gem Dragon *(WOCS-JP074) Tsai Tuvunu Supplies ( ) *(WOCS-JP075) Ninjitsu Art of Phoenix Transformation *(WOCS-JP076) Ninjitsu Art of Kite Ambushing *(WOCS-JP077) Tyrant's Fear *(WOCS-JP078) Bottoms Up *(WOCS-JP079) Kingsbane *(WOCS-JP080) The Mousetrap *(WOCS-JP081) Z-HERO Lambrakis *(WOCS-JP082) Cyber Dragon Prototype *(WOCS-JP083) Cyber Dragon X *(WOCS-JP084) Cyber Dragon Sechs *(WOCS-JP085) Cyber Assault *(WOCS-JP086) Mother Seahorse *(WOCS-JP087) White Knight Summoner *(WOCS-JP088) Black Knight Summoner *(WOCS-JP089) Neu the Magic Swordsman *(WOCS-JP090) Pendulum Reinvention ---- Category:Booster Pack Category:ARC-V Kingdoms Booster Pack